bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Training: Myst Trains Riiko?
Myst had just offered to train a new Reikon Kyuuban, Riiko. "Well, it you're ready, let's go outside." This was a historic day for Shade, he didn't even make any "You hurt her, I kill you speeches." "Sure, Sensei." Riiko said as she suddenly recognized the best Reikon Kyuuban in the world. She walked out, following Myst. Shirokyu and Shade were together. "So, maybe you'll have a sister in law soon." Shirokyu said jokingly. "Shoot me now. Please. One sister is bad enough. two would kill me." Shade was only half kidding. "We have got to see this." And with that, he walked outside and pulled out two lawn chairs. Shirokyu followed Shade outside. "So, is sis good?" Shirokyu asked Shade. "So, how are we going to train?" Riiko asked as she hasn't really trained that much and that the last time she trained probably was 3 months before when she was still in Soul Society. "Shiro, pray Myst does not use Shikai. Your girlfriend would burn to a crisp." Shade knew all too well, that that short sword, the twin of his old zanpakto, held massive powers. Myst stood there and proclaimed what need to be done. "Ketsueki Butoukai. Do you know what that is?" "No, not really." Riiko said, "I've heard that somewhere. I believe Nechi-kun said it once." "Ok, do you know how to use it? If not, I'll show you." Myst was way kinder to her training partner than her brother. Shade just wings it and prays for the best. "No idea." Riiko said, feeling embarrassed as she did not know it even though she's been one for over 2 months. "Hey, I heard there are two ways of becoming a Reikon Kyuuban. I know the blood transfer way but what is the other way?" "You have so much hate, fear, and other dark emotions, and you let it consume you. That's what happened to me. You?" "Someone with pink hair and silver-blue eyes bit me. I became a RK about two months ago." Riiko said. Myst remembered that day. She needed a drink so bad, so she hunted a human, or so she thought. During a breif moment of struggle, Myst had her blood. But, what she didn't know was her lip was cut. She walked away, leaving her victim with enough blood to live, but also caused the change. "That was me. I'm sorry." "You made me into a Reikon Kyuuban?" Riiko asked Myst, surprised that she became a Reikon Kyuuban by the most powerful RK in the world. "No need to say sorry, I'm cool with it. Actually, being a RK was the best thing that happened in my life." "How could it be the best? I kill endlessly, all to get a fix of blood. I focus on criminals, but there are to many. Somedays, I get so tired that Shade cuts a major vein in his body and lets me drink untill I'm better. I'm just grateful he heals fast." "It is the best thing, aside from meeting Hitsuke and Shirokyu of course. Before I was a RK, I was just a hopeless girl who just did whatever the teacher in the Shino Academy said. After I left Soul Society, I had a purpose. After I became a RK, I became closer to my dream, to see the whole Soul Society disintegrate." Riiko said, thinking about her hopeless past. "So, you're just like those two? Shade wants to kill God Himself. He calls it Justice, I call it a Fool's errend. But, overthrowing the SS will be right. corrupt fools." Myst said. "I'm surprised God hasn't killed him for saying that." Riiko said jokingly. "Soul Society will go down soon enough, with the whole 13 Dracula when they're complete, Shade, Shirokyu, Hitsuke. Anyone else we can find." Riiko continued, focused on one thing only, seeing the SS vanish and building a new world of fairness. "Shade has a few friends he can call for help. Namely Echo Ichimaru. You think Shade's fast? Echo's faster than that. And his son is faster still." Shade heared Echo's name and flinched. She was able to read his mind after all. Myst never knew about Echo, and Shade never used his last name. This was freaky. "Echo? Thats sort of a weird name." Riiko said. Shirokyu asked Shade, "This guy named Echo is faster than you? Woah." "His real name is Kasou, the true demon. Ask Shade." Myst looked at Shade, who's skin was even paler than her own. "Yes. Echo, who is MY God, is faster than I. He proved that quite well." Shade said, recalling his fight with the great demon. "Cool, Could you introduce me to this Echo guy some day? I bet he'll be surprised that you have another brother." Shirokyu said cheerfully "So can you show me what a Ketsueki Butoukai is?" Riiko asked. "Watch." Myst vanished with speed compareable to Shade's human Kogeru. She reappeared to the left, about fifty yards back. Shade fell out of his chair laughing. "No way Myst is that fast. That's like my normal Kogeru speed. Riiko just clapped her hands. "That was fast, very fast." Riiko said. "So how do I use it?" "It's instinct. Unlike Hoho which is learned." Myst instructed. "Feel the instict to hunt." "So basically is when i'm thirsty for blood then I can use it?" Riiko asked. "Not quite. You need the feeling of the hunt. It's all instinct. When you can trick your body into acting like it, it's easy." Myst explained. "If you had to be hungry all the time, you would never become powerful." Riiko tried focusing on something she liked to hunt and sure enough, she was able to use it. "Wow, this is cool." Riiko said. "Not bad, in a few months time, you may become faster than me. But you'll still falter, given how fast Shade is. Not a single shinigami, or demon, save for Echo and his offspring, could ever catch him, while in demon form." Shirokyu stood up and said, "I did. I outran him." Riiko was amazed and just clapped. "Bravo, Bravo!" She said. Myst looked up at Shirokyu, "What did you say?" Shade followed her question with his own answer. "He did it, and he's also one of the first to lay a hand on my demon state." "It's as brother said. I outran him. He told me I was the first one to land so many hits on him, except for Margin." Shirokyu said. "I recall, what, like five?" Shade asked, in referal to the number of hits. "Awsome Shiro, I can't picture many other people doing that." Myst added. "Thanks. Just continue training Riiko." Shirokyu said. "Kite said something about blood types." Riiko asked. "I can't help there, i think AB is the best though. Don't quote me on that." Myst blushed a little. Riiko went to her bag and took a jar of blood out. She drank it down in a few seconds. "Sorry, I just can't help it." She said. "Whats next?" "Kyuketsuki Ga Satsuei." Myst charged a red beam, made from the blood she absorbed last night, and fired it into the trees, wiping them out. "That was just...AWESOME!" Riiko said, emphasizing on awesome. "How did you do that?" She asked. "Again, instinct. Focus your powers into your hand, and fire it." Myst instructed kindly. Riiko tried focusing. She saw a red ball made of Reiatsu in her hand. She fired it into the trees but it had little effect. "What's wrong?" She asked. "This instinct you need for this one, is kill. It's our main offenceive attack." Myst said, repeating the attack. Riiko thought of seeing the whole Gotei 13 fall and then charged the red ball of Reiatsu in her hands again. She fired it towards the tree, wiping all of them out. "I did it!" she said. "Sorry, but I need to take a break after that one." Myst said exhaustedly. "Sure, Myst-Sensei!" Riiko said, as she was also tired after that one blast. She took 2 jars of blood out and handed one to Myst. "Here, Drink up!" Myst took the jar and guzzled the contents. "Thanks. I needed that. After we recover, there's only a few tricks left." "Okay, Sensei." Riiko said as she went over to Shirokyu and sat next to him on the ground. Shirokyu stood up straight away and offered Riiko his seat. "Sit here, it'll be more comfortable" He said. "Shiro, hold that thought." Shade said as he used his unique power to create a chair for his friends and relatives. Myst took the one closer to Shade. Riiko said, "Thanks Shirokyu." She was actually thinking in her mind, Did he just offer me a seat? OMG, He is '''SO' hot!'' Shade read Riiko's mind. Shiro needs to learn this trick, so he can hear what his girlfriend thinks. Shirokyu was just quietly sipping juice but he got the sense that Shade was reading minds again. "Brother, are you reading minds again?!" He asked suspiciously. Riiko said, "Are you ready, Myst-Sensei? I am fully recharged." "Kyūketsuki Sutēji, the Blood Dance." Myst said as her hair became white and her eyes became red. "This is my true Reikon Kyuuban form." "Cool," Riiko said. "How did you do that?" "Just focus your anger and hatred and let it explode." Myst encouraged. Shade just sat there dumbfounded at what he saw. Riiko did what Myst said and focused her anger and hatred towards Soul Society and she suddenly said, "Kyūketsuki Sutēji, World Of Red!" "What the Hell? They look insaine." Shade said, laughing. Myst simply looked at what had occured, engrossed in the surge of power. Shirokyu laughed along with Shade though what he was really thinking was, She is even cooler in this form! Riiko started charging at Myst like a completely different person. "Must Have Blood NOW!" she said. Shade pulled out his Hell Blade and severed the flesh on his wrist. "Here, drink this. It smells like crap, but it'll help." Myst stepped back, giving Shade some room. Riiko went to Shade and drank the blood he drew out. "Delicious, MUST HAVE MORE!" She said, going berserk. "Shiro, in my coat's left pocket, there's a vial of blood, at my command, pull the stopper and pour it on my arm." Shade said, groaning at the blood loss. Shirokyu did what Shade said and pulled the stopper out. He poured it on his arm and Riiko started rampaging towards Shade. "Good night. I hid a small amount of a very weak dose of poison in the vial. It puts vampires to sleep. Demons are immune from any poison, at least, that I've seen." Shade smiled, knowing his plan would have a 75% chance at working. Shirokyu, not wanting Riiko's training to be disrupted, drank the blood from Shade before Riiko could. Riiko turned back to normal and fainted. "Shiro! You know, you're not a full demon. You only carry one. Unlike me, Echo, or the other Hell-Hunters, the poison will, to a degree, effect you." Shade said, kinda laughing at how far his brother was willing to go for a girl. Shirokyu was reading Shade's mind at that point in time and spoke to him through his mind, "I love her! What do you expect?" he glared at Shade. Riiko started to wake up and got the feeling that someone was talking about her as she sneezed. "Tell her, you stupid boy! if you don't, she'll slip away. Never let her go Shiro." Shirokyu scooted over to Riiko. "Hey, I wanted to speak to you privately." he told Riiko. He then whispered to Shade, "Here is goes." The truth was, Shirokyu was feeling nervous as he had never confessed to a girl before. Riiko looked at Shirokyu and wondered what he was going to tell her. She then said, "Wait, I have something to tell you too. Could I say it first?" I'm here for you my brother, no one will ever change that. Don't worry, worst case is, she wants to remain friends." S''hade told Shiro. Shirokyu nodded his head and let Riiko go first. "The truth is, I, um I kinda, I kinda," Riiko couldn't say it. She decided to just say it once and for all. "I, I like you!" After she said that, she closed her eyes, hoping he likes her too. Shirokyu stood there shocked but inside, he was partying. He just said, "I like you too." He smiled with his eyes open. 'Young love, nothing sweeter." Shade faked gagging on his words. "Well, like is a start, at least." Shirokyu walked out with his arm on Riiko and was shocked to see Shade outside. He knocked Shade on the head. "You were eavesdropping weren't you? I'm gonna tell sis!" As he let go of Riiko and ran to his sis. Riiko was blushing and she said to Shade, "Your brother is so '''HOT'!" "Sorry, can't agree there. After he is my brother." Shade said smiling. Myst saw Shirokyu running to her. "What's up?" "For starters, brother eavesdropped. Secondly, I confessed to the girl I like!" Shirokyu said joyfully. Riiko walked with Shade outside and talked to Myst, "Let's continue." "Congrats Shiro. That takes courage." Myst said, itching to get back to training. Shade looked at Shirokyu and grinned. "Sorry, but I had to know before anyone else." "It's alright, just joking. Now, let's see the real training shall we?" Shirokyu asked Riiko had her battle stance on and she asked, "What's next?" "Chinoke, blood drain. use Shade as a training dummy. Just don't get addicted to his blood." Myst said "This requires you to feel hunger. To use it in battle, fake it." Riiko ran to Shade and hugged him, secretly draining his blood. Shirokyu got jealous so he closed his eyes. He was thinking, Calm Down, Calm Down. Its just practice. It ain't real Shade could barely feel his blood being drained from him. "What is going on? I don't like this. Get her off of me." he begged. Soon she would get addicted, never good. Shirokyu also couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled Riiko away and said, "Drain my blood, I don't mind anyway." Riiko didn't say anything but stopped. She apologized, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." As she said that, she felt being pulled, only to realize that Shirokyu was kissing her. She blushed after the kiss. "So, my little bro finally got some guts. " Shade said silently. Shirokyu heard that but was too happy to care about it. He said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to-" before he could say anymore, Riiko kissed him on the cheek. "Shiro, when she kisses you back, that means she loves you. Remember this lesson well." Shade joked, acting like a know it all. "By the way, since we are speaking about love, Have you proposed to Loran yet?" Shirokyu asked naughtily. "Yes I did. But, as a demon, I cannot step onto holy grounds. And I refuse to have Loran suffer Hell to wed me." Shade replied. "Then don't use hell, use a place, neither Hell nor Heaven nor Earth." Shirokyu said slyly. "And, would you care to inform me of said place? Add this to the conundrum, where can we find a preist who would be willing to deal with this?" Shade said, smiling. "Easy, Have you heard of the Kyuuketsuki Sutomu?" Shirokyu asked, "Neither Heaven nor Hell nor Earth. It lies by itself who knows where. It has its own life. It's a moving island." "Never heard of it. Sounds interesting. How do we get there?" Shade was getting antsy now. "Silly demon, I wouldn't care if Hell itself was Earth. i would suffer it all for you." Loran said, "What a sweet moment. I guess I wouldn't need to tell you how to go there since Loran-kun says so." Shirokyu said with a smile. "I'm sure if I can find my Hell-Hunter friends, we can set something up. Then again, I doubt they would remember me." Shade said. "Nope, you can't unless you get a summon from the island or you are chosen by it to be able to visit or else, it'll be no use" Shirokyu said. "Alright, well, let's just see if i am chosen to enter. Show us the way." Shade said, half-ordering, half-kindly. A portal appeared and walking out of it was a young man. His eyes turned green and a laser out of his eyes were examining Shade. "Kagekyo Shade, lost his mother at a young age. Affirmative." it said. "Chant ''Storm like Hell, let waves overcome humans, protect those which are dear. Bring us to your palace, bring us to the Kyuuketsuki Sutomu ''If you want to open this portal" it continued as the portal disappeared. ''"Storm like Hell, let waves overcome humans, protect those which are dear. Bring us to your palace, bring us to the Kyuuketsuki Sutomu." ''Shade chanted, hoping for it to work. The portal reappeared without its barriers. Shirokyu, Riiko and Hitsuke smiled. "Myst-sensei, this is a good place to train. Let's train there." Riiko said. "Shall we my love?" Loran looked at Shade. "Wait, I'm allowed to enter, right?" "If you can't enter, I'll stay here. That will never change." Shade replied. "Anyone Shade approves of may enter." Hitsuke said. "So what? You're going to get married there now? I know someone who will be a priest, my responsible Cousin, Kite" "Not right now. We still have to plan everything." Loran said, smiling. She leaned over and whispered in Shade's ear, "And you will wear a tux, clear?" "Over my dead body." Shade whispered back. "Just remember, that can, and very well will be, arranged." Loran said. Inside, there was a child with green hair. "Shirokyu, asking them to have a wedding here eh?" he said. He waved his hands and a big study room appeared. "How about you two plan while I watch Riiko train?" "We thank you." Shade said, calmly. There was something he didn't like about the kid. There was something very odd about him. "Riiko, you ready for more?" Myst asked. "Yes, Myst-sensei!" Riiko said. Training In A New Environment "So, what else exists for me to teach you? I can't think of anything left." Myst said, trying to think of more abilities to teach Riiko. "Does Shade-kun and Loran-san need help with planning their wedding? Maybe we could train how to organize." Riiko said jokingly. "All Shade has to do, is wear a tux, for one day. He's refuses to, on sheer principle of the matter. He hates dressing up. Or even looking human somedays." Myst said. "I could see him changing into a demon on Holloween though." Shirokyu looked at Shade and said, "How about this, My reward for being able to outrun you and landing so many hits on your demon form is to wear a tux for that day of your marriage?" "Shiro, my brother, think of something more reasonable. Please." Shade knew it was a reasonable request, but he hated dressing up, for any reason. "Come on. For me this time please? It's gonna look good in a wedding photo." Shirokyu said. "Alright, I give up. I'll do it. Happy?" Shade grimiced at the thought of what he just said. "Ok then, so should we have the ceremony now?" Kite asked. "I would need to gather all of my friends first." Shade wanted his friends beside him when he finally married the girl of his dreams. Kite smiled and said, "Give me the names of all your friends, I'll track them down." "Margin Heart, Yukidomari, Goldeneye, Sadow. There's my list, as of now." Shade said. "You need more friends, Shade." Loran said, knowing the day she wanted most was almost here. "How about that Echo guy you were talking about?" Kite asked, "Well anyway, we'll track them down." his chameleon appeared in human form with 4 people behind. The men found Margin, Yuki and Goldeneye. They returned to Kite and said, "I'm sorry sir, we couldn't find the one named Sadow." "Sadow and Echo are hard to find, I'm afraid. If one of them turns up, I'll know it." Shade replied. "Well then, Go buy a tux, bro!" Shirokyu said joyfully. "Eh, slight problem. We all are, sadly, not that rich." Shade said, smiling. "We have a house and food, so I'm not complaing." Kite gave some cash to Shade and Shade was on his way. Previous | Next